


Whom to trust the most if not an incurable liar?

by JustAnPolishAlien



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Getting Together, Iruma is more but that's just her she wanted good, Lie Detector, Lots of blushing, Love Confession, M/M, No Beta, No Spoilers, Ouma is sometimes a little shit, Ouma is trying his best, Saihara too, Spending Time Together, everyone were cheering for these idiots, furious and protective grape boi, i don't think it's too much OOC? who knows..., i love them, i must admit I like flustered Ouma just a little too much, i really wanted to write it, i still love it tho, i've read it so many times while writing one more time and i swear i'll hate it, it took me more than two weeks wow, maybe i'll change it one day, my longest oneshot, no killings, okay maybe i'll just stop with these tags, poor boi in pain, poor english skills sorry, read this you won't regret it (i think XD), so without final reading sorry, suspicious invention by Iruma Miu, ther's a needle and a syringe just once and i'm just saying, two bois in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: “Hi, Saihara-chan” he said sweetly. Navy-haired boy smiled in response and was about to answer the greeting but was stopped by the next surprising words. “Gonta and I were just talking about who should we kill to at least have some fun while being trapped in here, care to join us?”He didn’t hear Gokuhara’s disaffirmation at the liar’s statement. It wasn’t this mentioned statement which was surprising to Saihara, he knew it was just a lie. He needn’t to be the Ultimate Detective to know it. That was something different. His body was on fire. He didn’t know what’s happening or what caused it, but ithurt.___________________________Basically, with unwanted help from Iruma, Saihara became a living lie detector, Ouma changed into a protective angry grape and being a blushing mess suits them both.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Whom to trust the most if not an incurable liar?

Iruma Miu – Ultimate Inventor, golden brain girl, genius. A teenage girl who has fallen in love with Ultimate Detective. What can she say; he’s got not that bad brain himself. He’s clever and amazing in his own weird way. Everything would be sweets and rainbows if it wasn’t for one obstacle which stopped Iruma from confessing her feeling to him yet. Saihara was in love with small insane gremlin bitch. Most likely mutually. But he was so _dense_ and didn’t see it. Purple bitch wasn’t helping at all. Didn’t he want his feelings to be reciprocated? Or was he enjoying getting detective flustered so much he didn’t see his feelings too? Whichever reason it was, Saihara was hurt internally and Iruma didn’t like it. She knew the only person who could help him was the person who hurts him in the first place. And if helping her crush involved hurting him physically a little it was worth it. Sure, she would’ve invented something to make the rat suffer instead of him, but she knew this way it’ll be more effective. Or so she hoped.

Iruma checked the syringe one last time before tucking it in a special case and then in her pocket. After that she went out of her ultimate lab to look for detective, whispering under her breath:

„You better make him happy soon, you stupid rat virgin.”

***

“Wha—Iruma-san, wait! What are you--?!” Ultimate Detective was taken aback as Iruma approached him and grabbed his shoulders suddenly. He wanted to run from her, his instinct kicking in as he saw the look in her eyes which wasn’t the one of good intentions. The fact that she was reaching into her pocket and trying to get something from it while holding him in place with one hand wasn’t helping too. He was scared.

“Stop struggling, will ya? You’ll thank me later, Densehara. Now gimme your arm.”

“’Thank you’...? What do you want to--?”

“Wow, look over there!” Iruma yelled, pointing her finger to some direction, while holding firmly boy’s arm, after hiking his sleeve up. As expected, Saihara unconsciously turned his head and tried to see something from under his cap which yet again was low on his eyes preventing him from seeing clearly. This was the moment Ultimate Inventor pushed the needle into vein in his crook. He yelped somehow quietly and turned to look at the syringe inserted in his flesh. His eyes became really big and full of surprise and fear. He wanted to yank out his arm from Iruma’s grip but she quickly said: “Hold still or it won’t be pretty! It’s not a poison, geez, have a little more faith in me, Stupidhara. I’m almost done.”

She pressed the piston of syringe until it wasn’t moving and then removed the needle from Saihara’s still body, quickly putting a band-aid in place of a small wound. After that boy moved away from Ultimate Inventor, looking at her expectantly.

“You’re not gonna die or something, don’t worry about your pants, virgin” she said nonchalantly, tucking the syringe back in the case in her pocket after detaching used needle and throwing it in the dumpster. Saihara’s next words made her startle.

“What. Was. That. Iruma-san. Tell me.” He was deadly serious. Reminds her of Harukawa when she looked about to kill someone.’ Ultimate Child Caregiver’, my ass. Thought his hunched and shaking appearance didn’t match the tone of his voice, she still felt threatened of him. Looks like he could even be frightening in his own way.

“Nothing y-you should worry about, Madhara. Y-you’ll see yourself in no time, I suppose. Until then, bye, loser!” Not waiting for an answer from the confused boy, Iruma flied from him back to her safe ultimate lab. She just needed to wait now. Everything should be fine in a few days.

***

Saihara didn’t know what to think about the situation from an hour ago. He looked yet again at his crook under the blue band-aid. The wound was healing nicely and it stopped bleeding though it wasn’t bleeding that much from the beginning. He didn’t feel any differently too, so he took it as something harmless. He _prayed_ that it was something harmless. Iruma was sometimes crazy, he knew it and he hoped she didn’t mean any harm to him. Saihara sighed, choosing not to think about it anymore as he started to go to the dining hall. It was almost dinner time and he was hungry, being the victim of Iruma’s probable invention or not.

The young detective didn’t run into anybody on his way to dining hall which wasn’t surprising at all. Everybody either was in the room already or will be late as usual. Probably usual Ultimates’ behaviour. He quickly stepped into the room what resulted in almost running into small boy who was standing by the door, talking to someone big and with cheerful appearance. The boy looked at him with his arms lifted by the back of his head and then smiled after seeing who it was.

“Hi, Saihara-chan” he said sweetly. Navy-haired boy smiled in response and was about to answer the greeting but was stopped by the next surprising words. “Gonta and I were just talking about who should we kill to at least have some fun while being trapped in here, care to join us?”

He didn’t hear Gokuhara’s disaffirmation at the liar’s statement. It wasn’t this mentioned statement which was surprising to Saihara, he knew it was just a lie. He needn’t to be the Ultimate Detective to know it. That was something different. His body was on fire. He didn’t know what’s happening or what caused it, but it _hurt_. He gasped, clenching his fist at the place of his heart, slightly hunching over.

“Everything’s okay, Saihara-chan? I wouldn’t care less if you were about to die, but I’d like to know if something’s wrong, y’know?”

The pain increased, making him double up and pant loudly. Everything hurts...!

“Saihara-chan...?” he thought he could hear genuine concern in Ouma’s voice. It made his insides warm somehow. It was a nice feeling though with an unknown origin. The pain seemed to fade away a little.

Soon all attention was on him. It wasn’t surprising at all, given the position he’s been in at the door frame. He didn’t answer any questions, thinking only about his breathing. He felt better in no time and then found himself sitting in the chair which somebody must have shifted to him. Saihara took last shaky breath and the pain was gone as soon as it appeared. He sighed deeply, finally letting his wrinkled shirt go. After that he looked at everybody surrounding him with surprise.

“What was that, Shuichi? Are you ill or something?” it was Momota who asked the first question. The only answer detective could give was “I don’t know”. Then he remembered about something what caused suspicion towards someone he encountered before that day. “Iruma-san” he said, addressing the Ultimate Inventor who jumped in her place with surprise. She looked mentally pained and guilty like she regretted doing something, presumably attacking Saihara with syringe earlier. It has to do something with her, there’s no other way.

“Okay, I admit I didn’t predict him to tell two lies at almost the same time” she said, turning everyone’s attention at Ouma. There wasn’t one person who wasn’t confused, Ouma probably being the most at that time. He looked slightly furious too.

“I would feel offended because of your lacking knowledge of my ability to tell lies if it wasn’t for that it somehow _hurt_ my beloved detective. What did you do to him, bitch?”

“Eek?! I-I just injected to his bloodstream some microbots which hurt him if he hears s-someone telling a lie...?”

Ouma’s face was intimidatingly blank. At that sight Iruma cowered and looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

“And you did it because...?” this time it was Akamatsu. She was standing beside Saihara with her hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder. She looked ready to defend the boy with her body if the reason for such an action wasn’t good enough. Her dedication to help her friends was admirable and also sometimes scary. It was probably better not to fall foul of her.

“I-I just wanted to help him... and that’s all you need to know, clowns!” Iruma’s behaviour changed diametrically in split second. She straightened and put fists on her hips. That wasn’t a lie; if it was, Saihara would feel pain again. Now he was just pale. Was this knowledge too much for him? But if he didn’t know it would be more dangerous for him, so...

“I—“ Ouma wanted to tell something but he stopped himself, looking briefly at detective’s scared face. He puffed his cheeks and turned his head from him, crossing his arms in front of himself. Ultimate Inventor saw this and that made her smile widely.

“So it is working, you really do care about him, shithead, don’t you?” Iruma asked slyly and then laughed. Hearing the question, Ouma turned to her and almost shouted with annoyed voice:

“Of course I do not care about Sai--!” he again stopped himself, looking at the detective. This time on his face were pain, disbelief and astonishment. He again gasped and grasped his shirt, not knowing what to think out of this situation. So Ouma really...?

Their eyes somewhat met and that was the time small leader reverted his gaze, loudly stamped his foot on the floor while turning around and ran out of the dining hall, not looking anyone in the face. Most of the people in the room were bewildered, Iruma was laughing loudly and Saihara was questioning his life while blushing madly.

“Was Ouma red on the face or was I seeing things?” Yumeno asked lazily before yawning.

“He _definitely_ was red on the face! Man, that was even better than I thought!” Iruma laughed again, visibly proud of herself.

“Don’t tell me you made Saihara-kun suffer just because you wanted to get Ouma-kun back, Iruma-san” said Keebo, not at all hiding his disappointment in great inventor. Having heard that, girl cringed again and in her eyes were visible tears, threatening to fall down at any second.

“I w-would never do such a th-thing to him, I swear” she remarked weakly. Nobody said anything at that even though it was the truth which was known because of Saihara’s stable state right now. He himself was quiet. He didn’t know what was happening with him. His heart was beating like crazy and he couldn’t stop thinking about Ouma’s slightly pink face when he reverted his gaze from him earlier before running out of the room they all were in. That was a beautiful view but at the same time so confusing. Why was he flustered just because of something like that? On the other hand...

“I think that Ouma-kun likes you, Saihara-kun” Akamatsu whispered with playful tone in his ear for only him to hear. When he understood what she said he became even more red because of the thought and pulled his cap down to cover his face, choosing not to answer her. He didn’t know what to think of it.

“I-I think I’ll just go to my dorm room now. I’m sorry, Tojo-san, can I eat later?”

“Of course, Saihara-san, do as you please” remarked Ultimate Maid with a slight bow of her head. She wore a small smile on her face, kind and composed as always. What did they do to deserve someone like her? She was a miracle in this place. Saihara smiled in response, grateful for her presence and after assuring everyone he’s going to be okay, he left the dining hall. There were eyes following him as he disappeared behind the door.

“So that’s mutual, huh? I can’t tell I’m happy for Shuichi, ‘casue please, that’s Ouma, for goodness’ sake! But we can only hope he will see it and stop being blue about it at least...” Momota sighed heavily while scratching the back of his head. He wanted his friend to be happy but also wanted the best for him so for him his love interest was kind of... Ultimate Astronaut felt puzzled about it.

“It definitely is mutual! I’m so excited for both of them, they’ll for sure be happy together. And say, didn’t Ouma-kun look kinda cute when he blushed? It was so surprising to see him like that!” Ultimate Pianist, being her usual weirdly optimistic self was literally beaming right now. She gained several dirty looks but she seemed to doesn’t mind it. She was so happy for her shy friend she couldn’t even show it properly in her actions at the moment. She only prayed they would get together as soon as possible.

“I can’t agree with your statement, Akamatsu-san, because that’s a degenerate male we’re talking about but I’ve never thought I’d see this particular one so flushed in my life!” Chabashira shouted, startling Yumeno who was standing by her side. Little mage nodded silently as if she agreed with something. She was just sleepy and thinking about going after Saihara’s example and return to her dorm room. But she was too lazy to do that so she decided to eat first and then let Chabashira carry her there. Why not to take the chance when there was one?

There were more voices commenting on previous situation. Only Harukawa was silent, resting her deadly glaze on blonde inventor who was standing in the corner, looking shyly at her hand as if she was holding something. Red-eyed girl exhaled, closed her eyes for a while and then decided to speak. “Explain yourself further, Iruma. I want to know the whole truth behind it.”

Asked person cringed before regaining her rowdy composure. “Easy there, danger noodle, I just wanted them to finally fuck and stop being pussies. I dunno if Ouma was planning to tell Saihara anything but either way, given the fact that he’s just a terrible piece of lying shit, Stupidhara wouldn’t buy his words, not by any chance. So I made it easier for those virgins, no need to thank me yet.”

“But what if Ouma-kun tells him more lies and hurt him on purpose because of those microbots or something?” Shirogane looked plainly concerned about detective’s well-being. It couldn’t hide her excitement though. She knew for a long time that there was something between those two boys and since that time she kept her fingers crossed for them. Iruma’s invention can finally quicken their relationship. Or so she hoped. Blue-haired girl got a dirty look from Ultimate Inventor.

“He will _not_ , you all saw it by yourselves. He was holding back from telling lies next to Saihara when he already knew what was going on. And as you heard he _cares_ about him! Hahahaha! I’m a genius! They will be jumping each other soon, y’all will see!” blonde laughed crudely, visibly proud of herself again. Nobody wanted to ask her anything after hearing that. They will see what will grow out of this situation soon. That is, nobody except Gokuhara who was standing confused in the corner. “’Jump’?” he asked, sounding lost. Hoshi was the one standing the closest to him and so he quickly said to him, not leaving space for other questions:

“Some things are better to be left unexplained, pure soul.” With that, remaining students sat by the table and started to eat what Tojo prepared for their diner

***

Saihara’s second encounter with Ouma after becoming a live lies detector was when he wanted to go to the dining hall again. He was still hungry what wasn’t surprising at all, given the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. Short boy must’ve wanted to do the same. They went out of their rooms at the same time but they spotted each other only when Ouma walked down the stairs. Ultimate Supreme Leader hardly visibly cringed at the sight of detective but quickly regained his composure as he smiled at him.

“Hello again, Saihara-chan! Were you planning to take over the school now? It’s a good time to do so, don’t you think?”

“Wha--? No, I just wanted to go eat. I haven’t eaten the dinner yet. Were you going to do so too, Ouma-kun?” Ultimate Detective asked politely, pulling his hat over his eyes. He was kind of afraid, accompanied by their infamous liar, but at the same time he didn’t want to not spend time with him until Iruma would take those microbots from his body... she was going to do it, wasn’t she? It honestly just looked like he was hoping to be able to talk normally with Ouma, feeling pain because of it or not. Deep inside of him he also believed Ouma Kokichi cared about him at a rate he wouldn’t hurt him intentionally. ...was it just selfish and wishful thinking...?

“Actually, Saihara-chan, _I_ wanted to take o--ooout the diner too! You want to eat together?” his smile twitched a little. Saihara felt this weird warm feeling in his chest again. Unbeknown to him on his face appeared a genuine smile which made Ouma blush the second time in one hour as he simply answered “yes”. Having heard that, Ultimate Supreme Leader quickly grabbed detective’s cap straight from his head, put it on his own back to front and quickly ran away from the second boy. Saihara was bewildered for a second and then with a shout ran after Ouma who was laughing at him being unable to catch up to him. They met again in the dining hall where their meals waited for them on the table, already warmed up. Detective asked for his cap but shorter boy refused with a cheeky smile.

The whole time they were eating, Ouma was furtively looking at second boy’s face, hoping to see these golden eyes more clearly than usual.

***

For someone looking from afar this must've been a weird sight: cheerful Saihara and frustrated Ouma who was trying to keep a straight face as he was talking to the other. Usually it was the other way round with them. Seeing detective that genuinely and frankly happy wasn't a frequent sight too. The source of this feeling was the smaller boy's behaviour. He was _trying so hard_ not to say any lie next to him and that made Saihara's insides warm and his heart to flutter. He knew it was hard for the Ultimate Supreme Leader and it also made him kind of unhappy and not himself but he couldn't stop feeling that way. 

Even if sometimes this no-lies-telling didn’t work, it was alright.

He also didn’t mind when Ouma stole his cap time after time and put it on his own head anymore. If anything he thought that he looked kind of cute in it. And after he started wearing it he never willingly took it off in front of anyone or agreed to take it from him. That was undeniably surprising.

Geez, Saihara was so helplessly in love with this boy.

Somehow he didn’t want to tell him this, though.

***

“And so, Saihara-chan, every one of my 10.000 subordinates bought me a bottle of grape panta for my birthday! That was sooooo many I thought I’d be ill if I drank this in one day! Of course, I—“ Ouma was so caught in his story made from his slightly modified memories he didn’t notice Saihara pant in pain for several seconds and was still walking, not waiting for him. It was only for detective’s hand clutching the back of his shirt that he remembered about his little predicament. He quickly turned around, locking his fingers around slender ones with caution. He sighed while gently stroking with his thumb the top of detective’s hand. “Actually, there weren’t 10.000 subordinates. But that can stay between only us, Saihara-chan.” Ultimate Supreme Leader smiled sheepishly as he locked his eyes with golden ones for a while. He felt his face getting hotter when he saw the soft and adoring look on Ultimate Detective’s face.

Smaller boy once again wanted to twist around, not trusting himself at the time but he felt something soft touch his cheek. He stopped in his track and looked up. Those eyes were closely gazing at his face what made him unintentionally blush more. Having seen this, Saihara smiled yet again, this time with a somehow content smile. He opened his mouth at what flustered Ouma was intently looking, unable to look away. His heart was beating fast and loudly. He wanted to get out of there. ...he wanted to kiss those lips so badly…

Why can't he say or do anything?

"Ah, I didn't have a chance to look closely at your lovely flushed face before, Ouma-kun, you were turning around from me too quickly." Ultimate Supreme Leader couldn't find his words again what seriously frustrated him. He just opened his mouth agape, still only staring at face in front of his. He had the black cap on his head again, unsurprisingly with its back to front like he liked to wear it. His forehead was visible because of his bangs being tucked under the clothing. He was adorable, detective couldn’t deny it. He blinked slowly, feeling mesmerised by the sight.

After a while it looked like Saihara finally became aware of their position and he moved away from now completely red boy, hurriedly apologising. His face was pink too as he scratched the back of his head bashfully. This was the time Ouma snapped from his mental block. Without thinking he quickly touched his lips to Saihara's, after bringing him down by his shirt so he could reach his face and then without saying anything he flied, leaving stunned detective behind.

Dark-haired boy was standing in silence for several seconds, unable to move or even think. After finally coming back to reality he raised his hand to his mouth, feeling light tingle still lingering on it. He would’ve thought the situation was just his imagination if it wasn’t for this ephemeral sensation and that his whole body was on fire. Still it felt unreal, so he asked himself, not expecting an answer to this question: "...what had just happened…?"

"You got smooched by Ouma, obviously!" sudden voice made Saihara jump in place. He turned to the intruder, feeling his cheeks getting more flushed. “M-M-Momota-kun? Did you s-see?”

“Well duh, Shuichi, I saw. I thought Ouma would explode from being so flustered when you told him, what was it? ‘I didn’t have a chance to loo--‘” “Momota-kun, please stop!” If Saihara hadn’t wished he had his cap on him now of all times. He wanted to disappear under the floor at that moment. He squatted, hiding his face in his hands while incoherently mumbling something to himself. The Ultimate Astronaut patted him on the shoulder. He couldn’t stop his good-heartedly laughter though.

***

Ouma didn’t want to see Saihara anymore. Or just for a while. Or for eternity. His heart was still pounding like he had just ran a marathon. He was safe in his room, the door behind his back. He couldn’t believe he had just kissed his crush. He had just _fucking kissed_ Saihara Shuichi. That was bad, really bad, he couldn’t think coherently at the moment. How to breath properly? How to become his past self and stop being this pathetic honest person? And how to fix his building friendship with his detective?

...Iruma must take these microbots from Saihara’s body as quick as possible. Why not to pay her a visit _now_? It may be a good idea. Come to think of it, why didn’t she remove those suspicious things for past four days? Those were so long days. Whole four days of not being himself next to his detective. Whole four days of falling in love with him more and more. He felt less comfortable not being able to lie while talking with him, sure, but it also looked like he talked to him more within those four days than usual. Maybe that’s because Saihara would always look at him with this grateful and beautiful genuine smile time after time he had suppressed a lie? He also seemed more at ease with him because of their shared time of being honest and truthful from Ouma’s side.

...maybe Saihara would be able to trust him more after that and accept his feelings for him not thinking that these were just some lie? To be honest, Ouma didn’t want to confess to him because he was scared of that possibility. That he would not be taken seriously and assumed of lying again.

That was a good opportunity. Maybe he should...

Ultimate Supreme Leader hesitated at his door. Should he go to Iruma now and demand to quickly take out those microbots or should he first...? No, he’s going now. He sighed and walked out of his room. Only then he noticed that he still had Saihara’s cap on his head. How could he forgot about it? He should probably take it off. It’s not like he didn’t like wearing it or something but it could be not a good idea to meet Iruma with it on him. Ouma opened his door again, put the cap on his bed and then left the room.

At his way to the Ultimate Inventor’s lab he didn’t meet anyone, luckily for him. Not wasting any more time he gracefully slipped into the room. Searching for perverted girl didn’t take much time, given the fact she was standing at the centre of her lab while making some suspicious invention. She didn’t notice him yet, too preoccupied with her new toy so he walked her from behind and yelled directly in her ear without showing any mercy:

“Hi, pervy pig!” girl yelped at that and dropped her wrench which landed on her toes. She jumped in shock then swore loudly after she felt the pain radiating up her leg. “What the-- Ouma! You little--“

“Aren’t you ill-breed, Iruma-chan! Is this how you talk to your guests, you piece of smelly cheese? I just wanted to ask you to remove—“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because of Iruma who once again became her usual annoying herself. Here he was, trying to be cultural only to be cut off by this nasty excuse of a girl. Why was he even trying...

“Nope, not happening until you _finally_ confess your feelings to Saihara, you little lying shit. And I would know when it happened. Walls have ears, you know.”

He wasn’t even partially surprised she knew so he didn’t try to deny this at all because why to at this rate? But he could lie about something different to accomplish his goal quicker. “But I already did it, nishishi~~”

Iruma wasn’t convinced, not even a little bit. She looked at him with disdain in her eyes and with a weird smile. “No, you didn’t, lovely-flushed-face- _kun_ ” her last words made him pale. That wasn’t that visible, given the fact that his skin already was almost white so he didn’t even bothered to suppress it. “How do you—“

“Ears, dipshit. And eyes. I know fucking _everything_. So when you’ll stop being a pussy I’ll come remove the microbots from Stupidhara’s bloodstream myself. Take your time, stupid gremlin virgin, and now shoo, shoo! I’m busy here.”

Without saying anything more, Ouma complied, bewildered. So it looks like he has to do it after all.

Or maybe he’ll wait a little longer? Man, who knows.

***

The next day Saihara didn’t see Ouma at all. He didn’t know if he was happy or blue because of that. He wanted to ask him about that kiss but at the same time he thought it wouldn’t be fair to him being able to only tell a truth next to him. That was a weird thing to think, he knew, but he couldn’t just change his mind. Also why was he so sure Ouma won’t lie on purpose next to him? Was he wishing with this thought that he liked him at a rate he didn’t want to hurt him? Wait, hasn’t his attitude from last several days proved it...? Or was it again just some wishful and selfish thinking?

Anyways, it looks like he must spend his free time differently today. He sighed deeply and decided to end his meal now. He stood up from the table and went to the kitchen to wash his dishes. Once he was done, he started to go to his dorm room to think about what he wanted to do now. Luckily Gokuhara stopped him on his way and asked to accompany him in looking for bugs. Saihara thankfully accepted the invitation.

Time flew quickly in the open air. Suddenly it was supper time, hence Tojo invited everyone to the dining hall again. Ultimate Detective wasn’t that hungry but still he went where asked, maybe hoping he would meet here certain someone. And no luck; Ouma wasn’t in the room. Well, it happens, maybe he’s just busy. Or he doesn’t want to see Saihara... Does he hate him or something...? Dark-haired boy sighed at the thought after resting his head on his hand. He was absentmindedly playing with food on his plate, his mind absorbed with gloomy thoughts. He didn’t notice his friends looking at themselves knowingly after briefly peeking at him.

“Shuichi” Ultimate Artist approached Saihara from behind what made him jump in surprise as he was suddenly brought back to reality. He blinked several times and then looked at the girl with expectation. “Atua is requesting your presence at the courtyard in half an hour. Will you accept? Nyahahah, you can’t say ‘no’!”

“Ummm... then yes, sure, I will come, Yonaga-san” detective wasn’t fazed at all by girl’s unique behaviour and he didn’t question her weird request. She wanted to meet him then so he will do it, it’s not like he has anything else to do. Artist was satisfied with his reply, so she patted him on the arm and left the dining hall. Saihara sighed again and returned to his meal. He still wasn’t hungry so he was just sitting and doing nothing.

Eventually half an hour has passed and Ultimate Detective found himself walking towards courtyard from his dorm room. He didn’t expect to be stopped in his tracks so he yelped when he felt someone pulling at his arm. He turned to this someone immediately, heart beating fast from adrenaline rush. Dark-haired boy calmed down when he saw that this person was Momota, his dear friend. He started to smile to him but then more people surrounded him what made him confused and kind of antsy. They didn’t plan to hurt him or something... right?

***

Ouma was sitting on his bed and thinking about his previous encounter with Iruma. What should he do? Saihara should be alright if he just wouldn’t talk with him so... Who was he kidding, that was impossible, he would rather be dead than not talk with his crush. But it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon until he won’t piss Harukawa off or something, sooo that only leaves confessing, because it looked like it was most likely impossible to trick Iruma with this. Did he want to do that? Yes and no equally. Gosh, that was so frustrating! He wouldn’t be surprised if his personality split because of it. Come to think of it, split personality wouldn’t be so bad at times like this...

Ultimate Supreme Leader’s thoughts were interrupted by silent knocking at his door. He was annoyed because of it but at the same time he found himself standing up and going to answer his guest. He opened the door without ceremony, slightly startling with it a small redhead. However the girl was too lazy to properly react and act surprised and startled like normal person would do. _’What a boring reaction’_ short boy sighed to himself and then putted an annoyed mask on his face with an expressionless: “Why are you bothering the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Yumeno-chan? You must have balls to interrupt me in a time like this...” his expression changed to more excited. “Oooooor you wanted to join my secret evil organisation? You’re kinda boring but if you can _really_ do magic then you would maybe be useful for us, nishishi~~”

Yumeno wasn’t fazed by his antics and just slowly blinked at him. Seriously though, is she on drugs or something? “No” she finally said. “I just wanted to take you with me right now, Ouma.”

This time it was boy’s time to blink slowly as he processed her sentence. “Sorry if you were hoping for something but this man is taken, try again never, you’re not my type, bye~~!” He knew it wasn’t like it but he just wanted to be left alone if it wasn’t something important, so...

“It is important, Ouma. Just... come with me.”

“Aren’t we a little desperate, Yumeno-chan? What would possibly be so important that you need _me_ for it?”

“It’s about Saihara...” she said quietly. It was all he needed to know. Was he hurt? Was he dead? Has he lost his mind? Whatever had happened to him, Ouma needed to check on him so he just ran past little magician and started to look for his detective.

It didn’t take him long given the fact that the person he looked for was at the courtyard. _Lying on the grass with four other people standing above him_ and saying something in his direction. This sight was unambiguous and made Ouma’s blood boil with rage. Without thinking he ran in that direction, yelling at the top of his lungs.

***

Saihara was panting from pain radiating in his body, look of betrayal and endless bewilderment visible on his face as he looked at Momota. His body was on fire and he couldn’t breathe properly, his heart ached mercilessly and blood burned his veins. He didn’t know what had just happened. He didn’t _want_ to know why did it happen. Momota lied him in the face, knowing well what would happen with him if he did that. Now he looked conflicted but mostly sorry. What the...?

“I really am pleased with your affection towards this grape gremlin” this time Harukawa said those confusing words which made Saihara double over in pain. Why bring Ouma now all of a sudden? And why his friends were purposely lying? Did they want him to die on the grass from these stupid microbots Iruma put in this bloodstream? Slowly finish him off without doing almost nothing? Whatever the answer was, Saihara couldn’t think straight at the moment. He only wished he could run from these people and from this increasing pain.

“I’m not sorry for what we are doing right now, kid, but we didn’t have any other choice” Ryouma added with a sigh. These words would have confused the detective but he had more important things to worry about at the moment. He doubled up, groaning quietly and panting heavily from pain. He would have sworn he heard Momota shouting with guilt and concern perceptible in his voice but he couldn’t understand what was he saying. His presence here hurt the dark-haired boy the most given the fact that he thought that the two of them were best friends. Was he wrong or maybe all of his friends had some explanation of this situation...? Saihara’s trusting heart wanted to believe it but the immense pain was now the most important of his concerns.

“I plainly disagree” this short sentence made him want to vomit from sudden wave of nausea. Now occurred to him that Shirogane was avoiding talking with him for the last several days. He had to admit it was kind of strange but he couldn’t think about it for long, not now.

Pain.

He can’t take it anymore, he needs to—

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SAIHARA-CHAN, YOU BASTARDS, STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED YAPS OR I’LL KILL YOU” Ouma’s incensed voice startled everyone as he ran to pale boy curled on the ground. He sent everyone spine-chilling look and then squatted next to detective and cradled him in his lanky arms. Trembling boy seemed to calm a little at being held and his tears immediately stopped, leaving wet trails on his cheeks. He hiccupped, still gripping his shirt in a place of his heart. It still hurts like hell.

“I didn’t know Ouma-kun was capable of showing genuine emotions” Ouma wanted to brush off Shirogane’s remark but he went still when the boy in his arms _whined_. He also dug his fingers into smaller male’s arms but he didn’t register it at all as rage once again boiled in him. If look could kill, Shirogane would be dead by now but she only jumped in terror at the view of Ouma’s terrifying face and then ran from the place, Ryouma, Harukawa and Momota following her, the last looking concerned, guilty and sad. It wasn’t important right now so leader returned to gasping Saihara.

“Saihara-chan, Saihara-chan, it’s okay now, nobody will hurt you anymore” Ouma whispered, brushing longish hair from sweaty face he loved so much.

“O-O-Ouma-kun... it—it still hurts so much, I-I can’t—“

“Shhhh, easy there, my beloved detective, no talking, you’ll be good” Saihara wanted to say something again but he changed his mind and for now just focused on breathing, feeling safe with Ouma holding him close and gently brushing his back with his fingers. That’s funny that in a situation where Ultimate Detective was afraid of lies he trusted the most the person everyone knew as an incurable liar. He almost laughed at that but instead he let out a wheezy breath.

After a while he calmed down and all the pain almost went away. Both of them were sitting on the grass. It was peaceful evening, everything was quiet. Saihara sighed, resting his head more comfortable on Ouma’s chest, smaller boy slowly playing with his hair. Listening to regular heartbeat was very calming and his position was really comfortable so he almost drifted off to sleep. That was when he thought about something which interested him for a long time and made him confused several minutes ago.

“Am I really your ‘beloved’, Ouma-kun...? It didn’t hurt when you said that so I...” detective mumbled against white material startling by it the boy who was hugging him. He was quiet for a while and Saihara thought that he will most likely not answer the question so he wanted to quickly apologize and say to forget about it. Unexpectedly arms surrounding him tightened, pulling him closer to small body. Detective stiffened when he heard now frantic heartbeat. Arms once again tightened and Ouma hid his warm face in dark hair. His breaths were even and hot against Saihara’s head and boy involuntarily shivered as he heard one sincere word followed by other ones:

“Yes. You are my beloved, Saihara-chan, and it is not a lie. I’ve fallen for you long time ago, y’know? And I’ve been truly yours since that moment” the last sentence Ouma said looking the other boy straight in the eyes. Their foreheads were touching, making the whole situation more intimate than it was several seconds ago.

Saihara’s face was burning. He was unable to look away from these beautiful purple eyes and he couldn’t speak. He thought that his heart was about to jump out of his chest because of how quickly it was beating. Seeing what his words made with detective, Ouma smiled genuinely at him then cupped his face and lightly kissed his forehead. This made the other boy even more flustered as he tried and failed to say something. Leader smiled wider and again hugged to his chest the now flaring red face, patting its owner on the back. “Shhhh, baby, it’s alright, you don’t need to say anything, I’ll still love you.” Saihara mumbled something in response, griping the material on smaller boy’s back, hugging him in return. “Hmm? What was that, I didn’t hear you, Saihara-chan.”

“I-I love you too, Ouma-kun” detective repeated, as he sat straight to be able to face the other boy who momentarily became flushed too. Not thinking too much, purple-haired young man jumped at the other making both of them fall on the grass. Their foreheads once again connected and they both laughed merrily as they hugged, lying on the ground in this peaceful silent evening. They didn’t know that all of their friends were watching them from afar with mostly relieved smiles on their faces.

***

Morning came quickly and Saihara woke up with Monokubs’ announcement as he did almost every day. He stretched and yawned, feeling well-rested today what wasn’t an often thing for him. He smiled when he remembered yesterday evening: his unforgettable time with Ouma, their friends cheering for them and apologising to him and Iruma removing these awful microbots from his bloodstream. It wasn’t a pleasant experience at all but he was happy it happened eventually. After a lot of squirming and shaking like a leaf for several minutes following the removal he was finally free again. What a great feeling.

Saihara stood up and was about to go to the bathroom when he heard knocking on his door. Surprised, dark-haired boy opened the door, revealing smiling Ouma standing behind them. He had a familiar black cap in one of his hands and the second one was raised almost like it froze in time after knocking. Saihara felt his heartbeat speed up at the sight of his crush who decided on putting the hat on his head instead of handing it to the other. Little did he know what he was planning to do, putting an almost angelic innocent expression on his face. Ouma opened his mouth and...

“I wanted to give it back to you but I guess you don’t need it. Your bed hair is sexy, it’d be a shame if you covered it, Saihara-chan” he ended with a wink and a pair of finger guns showed in his direction. Saihara blushed madly, not knowing what to do with himself. “Also, nice underwear” he stated next, putting his arms up to place them at their usual place at the back of his head. He definitely was checking him out right now and flushed boy didn’t know what to do with himself except for getting redder and redder on the face. “You sleep with your t-shirt on? What a sha—“ short boy was suddenly cut off when detective placed his hand on his lips. He couldn’t look him in the eyes, feeling like he could die from embarrassment at any time.

“S-stop, please, just stop talking, Ouma-kun” Saihara said, stuttering a little. Ultimate Supreme Leader went still for a while and then all of a sudden detective felt his hand being licked. He startled and stepped back from the slyly grinning person.

“Make me” small gremlin said while smiling like an ungodly creature. Saihara only stared at him for several long seconds and then he closed his door with a loud thud, leaving the white-clothed boy at the hall.

Ultimate Supreme Leader shedding crocodile tears in front of the door to Ultimate Detective’s dorm room wasn’t something anyone would pay a lot of attention to. And if said leader was later dragged to said room by an almost constantly blushing detective... it was something for what said detective will be teased for a long time, mostly by Iruma who was hugging herself over doing such a great job by creating her latest invention. And maybe, just only maybe she had already prepared something different to test on unsuspecting Saihara Shuichi. After all, he still hasn’t thanked her yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, it's me and my longest oneshot I've ever written! Hope you liked it and thank you for reading it, it means a lot to me! <3  
> If you want please leave a comment or kudos, criticism and pointing at my mistakes with language or something are really welcomed~~  
> Have a nice day/night and stay safe, everyone! <3


End file.
